Dumbeldore's Nieces
by butsofarawayxoxo730
Summary: The 3 nieces of Dumbledore have come to Hogwarts during the Trios 6th year to help with the war and secretly protect/spy on harry and his friends. But when time comes to tell the ones they love will they forgive them before the final battle or not?OOC BTW


**Dumbledores Nieces :D**

**Characters of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling except for Marissa, Sophia, and Lorraine plus their little brothers Wyatt, Noah, and Oliver. :D**

**Summary: The 3 nieces of Albus Dumbledore are gifted with extraordinary powers and have come to Hogwarts during the Trio's 5****th**** year to help the oncoming war between the light and dark and to protect Harry and his friends. Love, laughter, betrayal, and war, how will they get through the year?**

**For the sake of the story Fred and George are still at hogwarts for their 7th year while the others are in their 6th (well for future reference)**

**Chapter 1 **

"GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Avada Kedavra!" someone yelled.

I took a glimpse behind me and there were 8 maybe 10 Death Eaters chasing me through a dark forest of sorts. I kept running and dodging spells, tree trunks and roots trying to get away from most certain death.

"Stop running little girl. We won't kill you…yet anyway. We just want some answers about your dear Uncle Albus." A masked figure said.

"How do you know he's my uncle?" I said in a seething tone. How did they find out? There must be someone that told that's in the Order.

"We have our ways. Locomotor Mortis." He yelled and I fell to the ground. Dam, I thought.

They surrounded me then. The death eaters I mean. I was unable to move and was most likely to die. Well this is the way to go I guess. Die for something you believe in then dying without a cause.

"Tell us what we want to know NOW or you're as good as dead."

"NEVER!"

"So be it. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I then heard a scream and I opened my eyes to see the room I grew up in. It was purple with a queen sized bed and dark wood furniture (.), and a huge closet. I guess I kind of needed it since my cousin Marissa was obsessed with shopping.

"Dude, why were you screaming?"

"AH!" I screeched. I looked towards my door and saw that it was just my younger brother Oliver. He looked a lot like me actually, with mahogany brown curly hair, emerald green eyes, heart shaped face same nose not pointy but still looked aristocratic, round chin. We could actually be twins but he's 11 while I'm 15 going on 16 in a couple months.

"So why were you screaming?" he asked for the second time.

"Oh, just a bad dream." I said

"Nightmares about death eaters again? I told you not to think about it. I know you, Marissa and Soph, stopped the uprising of the American death eaters but you just have to repress the memory before you sleep so you don't get nightmares."

"Who are you Doctor Phil? Gosh mom was right you were born 35 and get more middle age each year." I told him.

"Well someone has to be the mature one around here. Plus you're just like me when you want to be. Haha I just rhymed."

"Yeah real mature Oli."

"What I'm only 11 I can't be grown up all the time now can I, it's not in my mind frame." He said. Wait did he contradict himself? "Anyway Mary and Soph called said it was urgent and to go meet them at _the spot _at 1."

I sat up in my bed a scratched behind my head. "What time is it now?"

"12:30. Ha you better get up so you're not late you know how they get when someone's late." _Don't I know it._

"CRAP!" I yelled.

When I got there it was 12:59. Few I was not late. The Spot is actually this old tree house our fathers built together for us when we were 5 so we could play there. The only people who know where it is are our fathers and us. After I tapped my wand on the tree trunk I was transported into the house and of course Marissa and Sophia were already there.

"Ha I told you she wouldn't be late. She's scared that we were going to Bat-Bogey Hex her like we did last time. You owe me 10 dollars." said my best friend and my cousin Sophia Jenson.

"Thanks Lori. Couldn't you be late like usual?" Marissa exclaimed.

"Ha and be jinxed I don't think so. So why did you call this get together hmm?" I said then I plopped onto the black leather couch that we put in last year while redesigning the house. It's actually like a huge game room. (./_L deInbQA9c/SbTJ_v53d8I/AAAAAAAAAc4/lPshevIgl6E/s400/Picture+) **Imagine the couch black**

"Uncle Al just told us to be at our spot at 1 today so here we are." Said Soph.

"Why didn't he tell me but he told you guys. That's so not cool." Why wouldn't he tell me? He usually tells me everything so I can make my usually kick ass plans and then fill the girls in on them and then kick butt.

"I guess he thought that you had too much to worry about already." Mary shrugged then sat next me.

"Like what? He always tells me so I can make the plans and then fill you in then get your input. I'm like the freaking Bossley in Charlie's Angels and Alex combined."

"That's probably why hon. You stressed yourself out during the uprising. The last fight was fought just three weeks ago. I guess uncle Al just wanted you to relax before we started school again, you know?"

"But I don't need to relax Sophia. I'm fine."

"You were almost killed how can you be fine?"

When we looked up there he was in all his magical glory, Albus Dumbledore. The one Voldemort fears the most. Our Uncle. See our moms are the younger siblings of Dumbledore. They moved to Boston after they graduated from Hogwarts and got married had kids, aka us. But see no one knows about us because Dumbledore is known to be an only child, which is not true. HELLO we are examples of how untrue that is. Voldy didn't even know about us until this year when we defeated his death eater ranks in the U.S. Now it's known to him that he has nieces but he still doesn't know our names. I guess that shows how clever he is huh.

"I'm fine because I wasn't killed uncle Albus."

"I guess the nightly dreams about death eaters attacking suffice you being FINE!" by the end of his comment he was yelling.

"YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO OLIVER NOW TOO! AM I THE ONLY ONE YOU HAVENT TALKED TO IN WEEKS? Thanks uncle Albus, thanks a lot."

His features softened after I said that. Well serves him right.

"I came to talk to you three about your futures and your schooling."

"Our schooling? I thought we were going to go to Barton's like we have since we were 11?" Marissa asked our uncle confused.

"Well now that Voldemort knows I have family here in America, your parents are going into hiding where I am the only one who knows where they will be and you and your brothers will be joining me in Hogwarts. You will be introduced as exchange students from Barton's as will your brothers. You will be sorted into houses most likely Gryffindor and from there I want you three to look after my three prized students, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasely, and of course Harry Potter. I want to know what they are up to at all times. By no means do I want them knowing we are related unless I told you to do so. I guess it would be easier if you befriend them. I know you were already sorted as Gryffindors at Barton's but you will have to be resorted. You will be leaving for London in a week's time then 3 days after you arrive in London you will be on the train to Hogwarts. When you arrive in London just put your wand in the air and call the Knight Bus ask it to take you to the Leaky Cauldron. There you will meet Hagrid and he will get you your rooms and help you with your shopping. Now here are your letters give the other three to your brothers and I best be off." Uncle Albus said.

"Wait, are you serious?" asked Sophia.

"Yes this is not a joking matter. I will see you in about a week give your brothers my love."

The just like that he disappeared out of our fireplace.

"So I guess we're going to Hogwarts." I said still shocked about the whole ordeal.

"I guess so." Both Mary and Soph said at the same time.

**A/N = more about their powers in the next chapter**

**Please review this is my first fanfic **

**constructive critisizm is welcome so I can make the story better but no this sucks just say nicely what you don't like then I can make it better so it can be more pleasurable to read**

**and just tell me what you think :D**


End file.
